Phineas and Ferb Get Busted
|image= |season=1 |production=116 |broadcast=45 |story= |writer= |storyboards= |ws |directed= |us=March 13, 2009 |international= |xd=February 16, 2009 |toon= }} The boys build a flying car and Candace finally busts them. They get sent to reform school to have their spirits broken and imaginations removed. (Season premiere) Episode Summary lose a bolt for their tower while testing the "Flying Car of the Future Today". Candace drags her mom into the backyard to bust Phineas and Ferb, when Candace says: "Mom, do you see it?", and her mom says: "I see it", and Candace says: "Mom, but you can't see it, wait a minute, you can...!" With Linda still in shock, Phineas asks his mom if she likes it. He had asked her that morning if they could make the car fly, but Linda was angry with them because she thought they would remodel their toy car! She then realized Candace was right all summer, Perry walks in, chatters. Phineas and Ferb then find the bolt and the car park crashes through the house because the bolt was very important to the structural integrity of the tower. Linda and Lawrence send Phineas and Ferb to Smile Away Reform School to destroy their imagination. Baljeet is also on the bus because he was kicked out of summer school because his grades were too high, and school is school to him. While there, Phineas and Ferb's hair gets cut, they are forced to watch a movie to break their spirits and destroy their imagination. Candace, tired from doing all the fun stuff she wasn't able to do while Phineas and Ferb were around, is watching the Morty Williams Show with Stacy. On the program, they show how the Sergeant has been treating Phineas and Ferb. She realizes she wants her brothers with her, after Stacy sings a sad song, Little Brothers, about the good moments of Candace with her brothers. Candace and Jeremy take the "Flying Car of the Future Today" to save them, but Candace doesn't know how to drive it. Because this problem, the car gets damaged, and Candace and Jeremy are forced to walk to Smile Away Reform School. When they are not allowed into the reform school, they make a "Trojan Horse" that looks like the Sergeant; but this plan fails and they end up in a dumpster full of hair, including Baljeet's summer wig. Candace and Jeremy disguise as Morty Williams and the camera man, and enter in the school. When they are in, they find Phineas and Ferb. But the boys don't want to escape with them because the sergeant had finally broken their spirts. Meanwhile, Linda and Lawrence are going to the school to take Phineas and Ferb with them, but Candace and Jeremy flee with them before they can. They reach the Flying Car and Candace asks Phineas and Ferb to repair it, but it falls to a gorge. So she asks them to build a bridge. They don't do anything so she tells them how much she loves them and they return to normal form. Before they can escape, they run into a giant spider-like robot that emerges from the ground with Perry the Platypus and Dr. Doofenshmirtz on it. Perry takes off his hat to the kids then pulls a lever which makes the robot go back into the ground with Doofenshmirtz yelling: "Curse you Perry the Platypus!" just as one of the arms of the robot knocks the sergeant into the ravine. Candace thinks about this and asks, "Perry has a hat?". Linda and Lawrence arrive and Candace tells them about what happened at Smile Away. When she turns back around, Phineas and Ferb are juggling corn dogs. Linda and Lawrence turn into marionettes controlled by Baljeet, who himself becomes a marionette controlled by a giant Talking Zebra. She turns around and Jeremy asks Candace to marry him. She realizes that Jeremy wouldn't do that and says that this must be a dream. Jeremy then says, "That would explain the talking zebra!" Candace responds saying, "No I see him all the time." This finally gets Candace to realize that it was all a dream, and she wakes up. At the breakfast table, she tells her dream to her family, including that she saw Perry as a Secret agent. When they see Perry, Ferb wonders if that's what Perry does all day when he goes missing. Immediately, government agents crash in and carry away the family. Major Monogram appears, telling Perry that he will be transferred to another home because the Flynn-Fletcher's discovered Perry's secret. Immediately, Perry wakes up, discovering the entire mess was only a dream. Phineas tells Perry to go back to sleep and does so with a smile and heads back to sleep with Phineas. Songs *''You Can Do What you Want'' *''Little Brothers'' *''Funky Sounds in the Bathroom'' *''They're My Chains'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *'Sergeant': Aren't you a little female to be Morty Williams? *'Candace': Uhh... Well..., you know what they say! The camera adds masculinity. *'Candace (as Morty Williams)': Wow, you really seemed to have gotten them in shape. *'Sergeant': Yes. Yes we have. Ferb's Line *(When the family is eating the breakfast, after Candace says that in her dream, about she saw Perry like an secret agent) "Perhaps that's where he disappears to every day." Whatcha doin'? *Said by the sergeant when the boys are making the "Ferris bed". Perry's Entrance to Lair *In the episode, there is no subplot with Perry, however, Perry is shown later doing his job, and because of this, Perry isn't shown entering his lair. Dreams Candace's Dream Candace's dream was the whole episode up until she woke up at the end, and was also part of Perry's dream↓. People present in Candace's dream: * Ferb * Dad * Mom * Phineas * Herself * Stacy * Jeremy * Baljeet * Sergeant * Talking Zebra * Morty Williams * Perry Perry's Dream Perry's dream was about Phineas and Ferb getting busted. At the end, Candace tells her family that Perry was wearing a hat, just like a secret agent. Ferb wonders if that's where he disappears to everyday. At that moment, a bunch of guards rush inside their house and take the Flynn-Fletcher family. Major Monogram tells Perry that his family almost found out about his secret job. Perry then wakes up and realizes it was all a dream. People present in Perry's dream: * Phineas Flynn * Ferb Fletcher * Candace Flynn * Linda Flynn * Lawrence Fletcher * Himself * Major Monogram * SS SN The only scene in this episode which did not take place in a dream End Credits Funky Sounds in the Bathroom. The sergeant tells Phineas and Ferb, "I said, no funky rhythms!" Phineas then tells Ferb, "You know, Ferb... He's right. That was a little funky." Background Information * Produced during the Season 1 time period as the 28th episode, but broadcast in Season 2 as the 45th episode for both Disney XD and Disney Channel US. The Disney XD premiere was on February 16, 2009 and the Disney Channel US premiere was on March 13, 2009. * The Disney XD premiere recorded the largest audience ever for a Phineas and Ferb telecast in total viewers, topping all previous telecasts on Toon Disney with 1.1 million viewers. In Boys 6-14, the new episode ranked among the Top 5 series telecasts ever on Disney XD/Toon Disney with 302,000 viewers. *This episode was originally titled "At Last" until the network changed it for the U.S. broadcast (Dan Povenmire Correspondence). **"At Last" is used as the title in several regions and countries, including Asia, Philippines (although it also shows every so often under the name of "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted"), United Kingdom, Australia, and New Zealand. ** For Latin America, the title was "Al Fin", which is Spanish for "At The End". It was broadcast in 2008, many months before the U.S. premiere. *When the episode originally aired on Disney XD, the title card for the High Definition remained unchanged, and read "At Last". In addition, the ending credits also called the episode "At Last". *A clip of Perry from this episode was used in the TV commercial for The Fast and the Phineas DVD, even though the DVD does not contain the episode. *This was the first episode that shows how Phineas, Ferb, and Candace met, but as a dream sequence, cannot be considered official. *Perry, Doofenshmirtz, and Major Monogram all make cameos. This is the biggest role for Jeremy yet. *Premiered in Asia during February 23 to 27, 2009 along with other Season 2 episodes. (Exact premiere dates per episode are unknown.) *This is the only episode (so far) that does not contain an Agent P sub-plot. It provides a glimpse into what might happen if the boys got caught if their parents didn't approve of it. **However, Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz show up on a giant robot near the end of the episode, implying that an Agent P sub-plot was happening while Candace was trying to save Phineas and Ferb, but the audience didn't see anything besides the fight on the robot. **Furthermore, Ferb says, "There you are, Perry!" near the start of the episode, implying that an Agent P sub-plot was happening while the boys were building the flying car, but the audience didn't see it at all, and it didn't clean up Phineas and Ferb's mess as it often does. *Episode description from YourTV.com.au: "The boys are finally caught in the act by their mother and consequently shipped off to military school. Life is great for Candace until she realises she actually misses them and has to get them back." * Episode description from a 2009 Disney XD Phineas and Ferb press release: Phineas and Ferb press release: http://www.disneyxdmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020209.html ::In an episode guest starring Geraldo Rivera, Candace finally gets Mom to see what Phineas and Ferb are up to. Then the boys get shipped off to reform school, where they encounter a strict Sergeant (played by Clancy Brown, "Shawshank Redemption"), all while investigative talk show host Morty Williams (guest star Geraldo Rivera) prepares an eye-opening report on the school. Allusions * The music and tempo of the lyrics in They're My Chains is very similar to Stray Cat Strut by The Stray Cats. (Link to a live performance by Brian Setzer: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ODFrMvLYkMY.) *Baljeet's line about the book being better is a reference to A Clockwork Orange. The book and the movie include a famous aversion therapy sequence, which is the type of treatment all three boys are undergoing at the time. * The character Morty Williams may be a combination reference to talk show hosts Morton Downey, Jr. and Montel Williams. Morty Williams is voiced by another talk show host, Geraldo Rivera. * The Seargent said "I'm gonna need a bigger yard" is a direct reference to the line "You're gonna need a bigger boat." from JAWS. *Smile Away takes a nod from Camp Greenlake from the movie Holes Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Richard O'Brien as Lawrence Fletcher *Geraldo Rivera as Morty Williams *Clancy Brown as Sergeant *Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano *Alyson Stoner as *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Kari Wahlgren as *Suzy Johnson *Bobby Gaylor as *Buford Van Stomm *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Additional voices: :: * designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category:Episodes